Lettre de Kate à Sawyer
by laptitepuce
Summary: Les secours sont enfin arrivés. Comment Kate dit au revoir à Sawyer.


Lettre de Kate à Sawyer.

Sawyer,

Le jour où je t'ai rencontré, je t'ai pris pour un petit crétin arriviste. Pourtant, il s'est vite avéré que j'avais tord. J'ai appris à te connaître et nous avons commencé à discuter. Oh, rien de bien intéressant. La plupart du temps, tu me lançais des petites piques, histoire de me mettre mal à l'aise, tu me remboîtais quand je me moquais de toi, ou tu faisais quelques insinuations afin que je tombe sous ton charme. C'est alors que j'ai changé d'avis, mais ce n'était pas forcément mieux. J'ai commencé à penser que tu étais un arnaqueur solitaire, sans amis, sans famille, sans attaches, et que la seule chose qui te préoccupait était ta petite personne. Je te prenais pour un égoïste sans aucuns scrupules, qui n'hésiterait pas à détrousser père et mère pour quelques dollars de plus. Aucun amour, aucune compassion, aucune haine. Aucuns sentiments. Et puis je t'ai observé plus attentivement. Et j'ai enfin compris. Tu n'es pas un petit crétin arriviste, pas plus qu'un arnaqueur sans fois ni loi. Et tu est loin d'avoir la sensibilité émotionnelle d'un ver de terre. Au contraire. En réalité, le seul problème, c'est que tu es rempli de haine, de colère et de frustrations. Frustré par le tournant qu'a pris ta vie, haineux envers l'homme qui l'a bouleversé, en colère contre toi-même qui n'a fait qu'empirer les choses. Mais je sais qu'au milieu de cet enchevêtrement de sentiments obscurs, il y a de l'amour. Tu m'as dit n'être jamais tombé amoureux. Eh bien tu sais quoi? Cela me désole pour toi! Parce que l'amour, même si ça peut faire très mal, ça peut aussi être quelque chose de merveilleux.

J'ai aimé deux hommes dans ma vie. Mon père -bien qu'il s'est finalement avéré que ce n'était pas lui- et Tom. Tom… J'ai cru pendant longtemps que c'était l'homme de ma vie. Et puis le destin nous a séparé. Il s'est marié, a eu un enfant. Bref, il était heureux jusqu'à ce que je réapparaisse dans sa vie. Et je l'ai tué. Pas au sens propre, non, ce n'est pas moi qui aie appuyé sur la gâchette. Mais c'est tout comme. Je l'ai entraîné dans ma fuite, les flics l'ont eu à ma place. Je n'arrive pas à oublier cet instant. Et avant d'arriver sur l'île, je n'arrivais pas à l'oublier lui. Où plus exactement, avant que je te rencontre. Parce que tu as changé ma vie Sawyer. Tu y as apporté des choses belles comme moins belles. Mais tu l'as bel et bien bouleversé. Comment? Pourquoi? Je n'en sais rien. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que dorénavant je me sens différente, je suis différente. Dans le bon sens du terme? Dans le mauvais? Cela dépend du point de vue. Mais pour moi, ce n'est que positif. J'ai appris que je pouvais de nouveau aimer. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir m'attacher encore à quelqu'un. Pas depuis Tom. J'avais fermé mon cœur, me forgeant une carapace que je croyais indestructible. Et tu l'as percé. Elle a éclaté en mille morceaux au moment même où j'ai compris qui tu étais réellement.

J'ignore pourquoi j'ai succombé à tes charmes. Car Jack avait tout pour me plaire. Gentil, attentionné, réfléchit, fort, responsable, et j'en passe. Il se moquait de mon passé, des bêtises ou horreurs que j'avais pu commettre. Et pourtant c'est pour toi que mon cœur battait. Toi le bad boy que tout le monde détestait. Toi, que certains appelaient l'homme sans âme. Les ignorants! Ils ne te connaissaient pas comme moi je te connaissait. Pour moi, tu étais le méchant au grand cœur.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai toujours eu un faible pour les rebelles et les marginaux. Ma mère disait que je les attirais. S'il y avait un minable dans un rayon de 100 kilomètres je pouvais être sur qu'il serait pour moi! Excepté Tom. Mais lui c'est une histoire à part. Il a été mon premier petit copain, mon premier flirt, ma première histoire d'amour. J'avais tout juste 11 ans quand il a emménagé près de chez moi, il en avais 12. J'ai tout de suite flashé sur lui, et c'était réciproque. On est sortit ensemble 5 ans. Je l'aimais à la folie. Nous avions tant de choses à expérimenter de la vie que j'ai presque fait toutes mes premières fois avec lui : fumer une cigarette, sortir en cachette, se prendre une cuite, aller en boîte, faire l'amour, et même acheter des tampons! Et puis ça s'est fini. J'ai tout gâché, encore une fois. Comme il avait un an d'avance, il devait partir à la fac alors que j'avais encore deux années à passer au lycée. Sa fac de médecine était très loin de moi. Notre couple n'a pas tenu la distance. Par ma faute évidemment. J'ai cru qu'il me trompait. Alors je me suis vengée, et c'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré mon premier minable. Tom l'a retrouvé dans mon lit alors qu'il venait me faire une surprise. Et sans même me dire un mot, Tom m'avait rayé de sa vie.

J'étais bouleversée, alors j'ai continué avec mon minable. Il s'appelait Jason et si je l'aimais bien c'était pour sa voiture décapotable, son bouc et se cicatrice à l'arcade qui lui donnait un air rebel. Il m'a présenté ses copains, j'ai oublié les miens. Il m'a parlé de ses convictions, je les ai adopté. Il volait des voitures, j'ai appris à les démarrer sans clés. Il fuyait les flics, il m'a enseigné l'art et la manière de les semer. Ma mère désespérait de me voir aussi stupide -je le reconnais maintenant- les flics commençaient à se méfier de moi, mes notes ne pouvait pas être plus basses et mes fréquentations plus mauvaises Et puis un jour, ce fameux Jason m'a lâché pour une Rébecca.

Peu m'importait, je me suis vite trouvé un autre minable: Travis. Ma mère qui pensait que je ne pouvais pas tomber plus bas se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil. Travis avait un faible pour les produits illicites, et avec ma forte personnalité de l'époque, je n'ai pas tardé à suivre le même chemin que lui. Au début, je fumais juste un peu d'herbe de temps en temps. Et puis il m'a persuadé d'essayer la cocaïne. D'après lui, c'était « magique », « sensationnel » et il n'arrêtait pas de me répéter d'essayer « rien qu'une toute petite fois ». Et avec ma volonté de fer, je n'ai pas résisté bien longtemps à l'attrait de cette petite poudre blanche. Évidemment, je suis vite devenu accro à ce produit. Quand ma mère a réalisé ce qui se passait, elle m'a envoyé chez mon père. J'ai eu du mal à décrocher, beaucoup de mal. Mais mon père me soutenait. Je lui avais interdit d'appeler Tom. Je savais qu'il réussissait brillamment ses études de médecine, qu'il avait une petite amie depuis plusieurs mois, et je refusais qu'il apprenne ce qu'était devenu son ex après leur rupture. Après quelques mois, j'ai retrouvé une vie normale. Et je suis retournée chez ma mère! Elle voulait absolument que je finisse le lycée. C'est comme ça que j'ai refait une dernière année de lycée, ayant bien sur lamentablement planté l'année précédente. Je ne voyais plus ni Jason, ni Travis. Mais, malgré mes nouvelles bonnes résolutions, j'ai rencontré le minable numéro 3.

Il s'appelait Noah. Lui, il ne volait pas de voiture, il ne se droguait pas non plus. Mais il était foncièrement mauvais. Il eu vite fait de me séduire: quelques belles paroles, un côté vilain garçon et un penchant certain pour la fête. Il m'emmenait partout, fêtes étudiantes, raves, boîtes…, on se saoulait à mort et on finissait la soirée soit en s'envoyant en l'air dans une voiture, soit en vomissant nos tripes la tête dans une cuvette. J'ai connu plus romantique comme fin de soirée! Heureusement, j'étais devenu experte dans l'art de tricher, et ma mère ainsi que mes profs n'y voyait que du feu. J'arrivais à maintenir mes notes à flot et tout le monde pensait que la méchante Kate avait disparu! Pourtant Noah est celui qui m'a fait perdre l'espoir que je serais un jour bonne. Comme je le disais, Noah avait vraiment un fond méchant. La haine et la colère le suivaient partout. Où qu'on aille, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se battre pour un oui ou pour un non. Et il aimait ça. Rien ne le réjouissait plus que d'entendre les os de son adversaires craquer, de voir le sang couler et les dents gicler hors de leur emplacement. C'est lui qui m'a appris à donner des coups avec l'intention de blesser, lui qui m'a appris à me méfier de tout le monde, lui encore qui m'a appris à ne rien ressentir. Et surtout, c'est lui qui m'a expliqué que tuer n'était pas si compliqué que cela. C'est à cause de lui que j'ai pu passer si facilement à l'acte quelques années plus tard.

A la fin du lycée, j'ai voulu changer de vie. Alors j'ai tout quitté. Mon minable, ma mère, ma maison, Wayne. Tout. C'est là que j'ai commencé à fuir. Et j'ai décidé de voir du pays. Je ne voulais pas aller à la fac. Je savais que ce serait une perte de temps. A fréquenter des minables, je m'étais persuadée d'en être une également. Je suis d'abord allée voir Tom. Le revoir a été à la fois merveilleux et atroce. Merveilleux parce que j'en rêvais depuis qu'il m'avait laissé, atroce parce que nous avions changé. Il était sur le point de se marier. Il savait ce qui m'était arrivé. Ma mère n'avait pas pu résister et l'avait appelé pour le supplier de me parler, de me faire revenir à la raison. Mais il n'avait pas osé. Il m'a avoué qu'il n'aurait pas su quoi me dire, ni quoi faire. Il pensait qu'il n'y changerait rien. J'avais ma vie - raté, mais je l'avais choisie- et il avait la sienne. C'est dans cette même conversation qu'il m'a dit que du temps où nous étions encore ensemble, il ne m'avait jamais trompé. Et que lorsqu'il m'avait vu dans les bras de ce mec, ça l'avait anéantis. Il avait préféré couper les ponts afin de ne plus souffrir. Inutile de te dire que cette conversation m'avait abattue. Puis il m'a fait rencontrer sa future femme. Je l'ai haïs avant même de la voir. Quand j'ai vu à quel point il était heureux: futur brillant médecin, prochainement marié, avec des projets de bébés, j'ai compris que j'avais totalement gâché ma vie. Il avait tout. Je n'avais rien. Je l'ai détesté aussi fort que je l'aimais. Il me proposa de rester avec lui. Il me promit de me trouver un boulot décent, un petit appart simpa et qu'en attendant je pouvais loger chez lui et sa fiancée. J'ai refusé. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se rende compte à quel point j'étais nulle. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache que les seules choses que je savais faire c'était voler des voitures, et briser des nez. Alors je l'ai fuis. Lui, sa femme et sa vie trop parfaite.

J'ai commencé à voir du pays: Miami, Los Angeles, New York, Seattle. Les grandes villes me fascinaient. J'avais toujours vécu dans un petit bled, et l'anonymat des villes me convenait parfaitement. Je m'y trouvait un petit boulot, serveuse, femme de ménage, conduire des voitures, j'ai même fait quelques jobs illégaux. Mais ça ne durait jamais très longtemps, quelques semaines, quelques mois tout au plus. Ce périple a duré deux ans de ma vie. Et puis ça a finit par m'ennuyer. Je n'avais plus un rond. J'étais parfois obligé de dormir sous les ponts ou dans des squats. Alors j'ai décidé à contre cœur de rentrer chez ma mère. Je n'en avais pas du tout envie, mais je n'avais nulle part ailleurs où aller. J'avais perdu tous mes amis, ma famille me reniait, je ne savais plus quoi faire. Retourner voir Tom, c'était impossible. Alors j'ai fait du stop, et j'ai atterrit dans mon patelin, là où j'avais vécu toute mon enfance. Ma mère était contente de me voir. Wayne aussi à sa manière, il pensait qu'au moins je lui servirais un peu à quelque chose.

Un ancien ami d'enfance avait un garage. Il accepta de m'engager pour réparer des voitures. J'apprenais tout en gagnant un peu d'argent. J'avais un boulot stable et honnête, un toit où dormir, je n'était pas si mal finalement. Eh bien encore une fois, j'ai tout gâché. J'ai appris que Wayne était mon père biologique. Je ne l'ai pas supporté. Savoir qu'il faisait partie de moi, qu'il était une partie de moi, ça me dégoûtait. Alors je l'ai fait exploser. Je savais que cette fois je n'aurais plus aucune chance de revenir en arrière. Mais je n'ai pas hésité. Je l'ai aidé à rentrer dans la maison. Il était saoul, comme d'habitude. Je suis partie, le laissant dans cette maison qui ne tarda pas à sauter. Je me suis enfuie, encore une fois. Mais cette fois commençait ma vraie vie de fugitive. Ma mère m'avait dénoncé et j'avais un marshal qui me courrait après. Il a bien failli m'attraper certaines fois. Mais j'avais appris tout ce qu'il fallait savoir pour le semer. J'ai changé de pays. Je suis allée en Europe, j'ai adoré la France et j'y suis resté un temps. Mais comme je devais bouger fréquemment, j'allais partout: Berlin, Madrid, Londres, Stockholm, Bruxelles et tant d'autres. J'ai continué à faire des petits boulots pas trop nets. Transporter des marchandises, voler des voitures…Puis je suis retourné aux Etats-Unis, voir ma mère qui était gravement malade. C'est là que j'ai revu Tom, là qu'il est mort par ma faute. J'ai continué à fuir, encore et toujours. J'ai même braqué une banque pour récupérer un objet! Et puis un jour j'ai atterrit en Australie. J'ai rencontré un fermier qui avait besoin d'aide dans sa ferme contre un peu d'argent. J'ai accepté, je suis restée, il m'a vendue. La récompense était de 33 000 dollars. Il n'a pas pu résister, et le marshal m'a attrapé. C'est ainsi que nous sommes montés dans le même vol, Sawyer. On me ramenait aux Etats-Unis pour me juger et me foutre en prison. Mais ça tu le savais déjà! Je ne sais plus pourquoi j'en suis venue à te raconter tout ça! Peut être que j'avais besoin d'en parler pour une fois. Et je crois que tu es la seule personne sur cette île qui ne me jugera pas en apprenant tout cela. Je sais que si Jack savait tout ça, malgré lui, il serait horrifié par la personne que j'étais. Et je refuse que ça arrive.

Il n'y a que toi qui puisses comprendre, que toi qui m'accepteras avec mon lourd passé. Sawyer, plus je te vois, et plus je t'aime. Ça y'est, je l'ai dit. Je t'aime. Je n'arrive pas à contrôler ce sentiment. C'est venu bien malgré moi, j'ai tout fait pour que ça n'arrive pas. Je ne voulais pas retomber sur un minable. Ça n'a d'ailleurs pas était le cas. Tu es loin d'être minable Sawyer. Tu as des côtés sombres, mais aurais-je le droit de te critiquer pour ça? Ce serait l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité!

Plus les jours passaient, moins ont espéraient être secourus, et plus on se rapprochait. Tu m'as fait quelques coups bas, comme révéler à tout le monde que j'étais une fugitive, ou me manipuler pour obtenir les armes. Je t'en ai voulu. Plus maintenant. Peut être est-ce naïf de ma part, peut être que tu ne changera jamais Sawyer, que tu voudra toujours rester seul, sans attaches. Surtout qu'avec moi, ce n'est pas vraiment la solution de facilité, loin de là. Il serait préférable que tu te trouves une gentille femme avec du caractère mais avec moins de problèmes que moi. Toi et moi on n'a aucun avenir Sawyer. Je le sais. On a des avis diamétralement opposés, des vies qui sont bancales et instables. Je suis une fugitive, tu es un arnaqueur comme tu me l'as si bien fait remarqué il y a quelques mois. Et pourtant, ce qui c'est passé entre nous… comment faire comme si de rien n'était.

Mais je vais devoir fuir, comme j'en ai l'habitude. Ce que je vais faire? Où je vais aller? Aucune idée! J'ai l'impression d'avoir tout vu, tout vécu. A 26 ans, c'est quand même triste d'avoir ce sentiment. Je pense que je vais aller dans un pays où l'on ne me recherchera pas trop. En Inde ou en Afrique. Je vais me retirer dans un coin arriéré pendant quelque temps, histoire que les choses se calment. Jack m'a proposé de m'aider. J'ai refusé bien entendu. Il disait qu'il me trouverait le meilleur avocat du pays, qu'il payerait tout. Il ne voulait pas que je continue à fuir. Il désirait que je me rende. Je ne sais pas si c'est par peur que je me fasse abattre ou si parce qu'il voulait que j'assume mes actes pour être réellement libre ensuite. Un peu des deux je suppose. Peu importe. Je ne veux pas aller en prison. Je ne peux pas! J'ai tellement peur Sawyer. Peur de ce qu'il peut m'arriver, peur d'un futur encore pire, peur de moi et des mes actes, et surtout, peur de te perdre. Ça me terrorise, rien que d'y penser j'en tremble et j'ai l'estomac qui se noue. Peur que tu me rejettes, ou pire, peur qu'il t'arrive la même chose qu'à Tom. Et là je ne me le pardonnerait jamais. C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui je pars seule.

Je te regarde et tu es tellement beau. Tes cheveux blonds retombent sur tes yeux verts émeraude, une barbe de trois jours fonçant tes joues. Ton torse impeccablement musclé est à moitié dissimulé sous la couette pour mon plus grand malheur. Ce torse où j'ai déposé hier soir des baisers brûlants, à n'en plus finir. J'aurais voulu ne jamais m'arrêter. Tu m'as délicatement allongé sur ce lit et nous avons fait l'amour. C'était à la fois tendre et violent. Tendre pour la douceur de tes baisers et de tes caresses. Violent pour la fougue que nous y mettions. Nous avions tant envie de faire l'amour ensemble que s'en a été magique. Ce n'était pas prévu. Tu es venu me retrouver dans ma chambre. J'ignore comment tu as su qu j'étais là. Et quand nous nous sommes vus, passé l'instant de surprise, tu m'as embrassé. Je n'ai pas pu te repousser. Peut être aurais-je dû car maintenant j'ai encore plus de mal à te laisser ici, dans cette chambre d'hôtel. Je n'ai qu'une envie, te rejoindre sous cette couette pour que l'on refasse l'amour, encore et encore. J'aurais voulu que la soirée d'hier ne s'arrête pas. Mais nos corps étaient exténués après une longue nuit d'amour. Je me suis endormie dans tes bras avec un sentiment de sécurité profond. Cela ne m'étais pas arrivé depuis très longtemps.

Ce matin, je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à partir sans te laisser un mot d'explication. Mais je ne voulais pas non plus attendre que tu te réveilles. Car je sais que tu m'aurais retenue, que tu serais parti avec moi. Et je ne le veux pas. Ce n'est pas ta fuite Sawyer, c'est la mienne. Tu mérites mieux que mes problèmes, je te l'ai déjà dit. Alors j'ai décidé de t'écrire une lettre. Je n'avais pas prévue qu'elle serait aussi longue. Je ne pensais pas que je te raconterais tout ça. Mais au moins tu sais pourquoi Sawyer. Tu sais pourquoi je m'en vais et te laisse là, gâchant tout, encore une fois. C'est parce que je t'aime. Pardonne moi Sawyer. Je t'aime.

Kate

P.S J'ai également écris une lettre à Jack, je te demande de lui remettre s'il te plait. Je crains être dans l'impossibilité de le faire moi-même avec la bande de flics que j'ai aux trousses.


End file.
